1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing, and more particularly, it relates to processing of image-forming data including variable data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user requires common document-printing data, generating the document-printing data by a server on the basis of a common printing document-form and document data every time is ineffective. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-163095 discloses a technique that, once generated document-printing data is saved in the server, it is transferred to a client in response to an additional instruction from a Web browser.
In order to produce an on-demand catalogue, reusing or reprinting a previously produced catalogue by a user is required. However, management of custom catalogues produced by every user causes difficulty in data management due to excessively large capacity of the data.